


two brothers

by tonksiisms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, first wizarding war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonksiisms/pseuds/tonksiisms
Summary: Drabble. Two brothers comes face to face on the battlefield during the First Wizarding War. Disclaimer: All credit goes to J K Rowling for the creation of the characters within. Please R&R!





	two brothers

War is _**black**_. Under a starless sky, the battle rages, and at it's centre, two brothers stand. Fists clenched tightly around their wands, they tread wary circles around one another. Curses fly over their heads, jets of light that are white and green and red, and a voice snarls from somewhere, "For Merlin's sake, Black, just finish him off!" It could have come from either side.

He makes a brutal slashing motion in mid-air. The mask, but not the man, crumples to the ground. A mere boy stares out at the battlefield, and he, his brother, lowers his wand and says, "Get out of here, Reg. Before you get hurt."


End file.
